Sam Finds Out (She Was Right)
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Sam Brosocky wasn't stupid, she suspected that there was something going on between Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon from the moment he first introduced her to the feisty brunette. Rated: K . Spoilers for 7x09: Copper Bullet.


**Sam Finds Out (She Was Right)**

**A Jane and Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

**.**

Sam Brosocky wasn't stupid, she suspected that there was something going on between Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon from the moment he first introduced her to the feisty brunette. They weren't dating and they definitely weren't sleeping together, but she _knew _in her gut that there was _something_ there.

It was in the way they looked at one another when the other wasn't looking, or when they didn't think they'd be caught by anyone else. There was tenderness, wonder that they knew each other, devotion and _love _in their gazes.

Sam had known Patrick since he was in diapers, she knew him as well as any mother knew her own child. So, she could tell that this petite agent had captured his heart. Even if he didn't quite know it himself at the time.

She wouldn't be the one to say anything to him though, he would find out himself soon enough. She knew telling him would only scare him away, would make him vehemently deny it, and maybe he would push Teresa away in the process just to prove to her that she was wrong.

**.**

The next time they ran into them, they were still dancing around the subject that was their feelings, Sam still didn't say anything. The tension was too high because of Roddy and Caitlin and Red John. It wouldn't do anyone any good to point out their feelings for each other, even though she could tell that they were closer than they had ever been without being too close.

Sam held onto the conviction that someday soon, when Red John had been buried six feet under and Patrick had the closure that he needed, he would move on with Teresa. And they would do it without any help or encouragement from her.

**.**

"I'm going away," Patrick told her and Pete. "I-I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course!" Pete answered. "Just name it and we'll do it for you."

"I'm going to write Lisbon," he said. "I need you to make sure she gets the letters, if I send them directly to her than the two of us will probably wind up getting in trouble. I can't bear for her to be in trouble."

"We'll help you," Pete replied, nodding assuredly. "You get it all step up and we'll make sure she gets all the letters unopened and unread."

"Yes," Sam answered. "Don't you worry about a thing; we'll look out for your girl."

"She's not _my _girl," Patrick told her without looking at her.

"If you say so," Sam said, smirking inspite of the circumstances and the weightiness that was staring them in the face. "We'll still look after her for you. Promise."

"Thank you." He sighed in audible relief. "When you see her again, tell her that I'm sorry. Please."

"Okay," Sam agreed, even though she didn't know what he was sorry for and that it wouldn't be the same coming from her as it would be from him.

**.**

"Pepper, dear?" Sam asked, going into Teresa's new office in Washington. "Pete and I were in the area, so I decided to bring you his letter in person."

Teresa's weary face lit up. "It's been awhile since I heard from him," she said.

Sam could tell she was worried about him, she wondered what was stopping her from leaving it all behind and running away to him. It was most likely the fact that she was too sensible to go and stay with a fugitive, even though she would probably find she was happier with him than without him.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked as she produced an unmarked envelope from her back pocket.

"I'm good," Teresa answered with a faraway look in her eyes.

Sam knew she was with Patrick, even though she didn't have any idea where he was.

"I'll leave you to read your letter," Sam said, smiling at her. "Be well sweetie."

"Thanks," Teresa said, looking a little sad as she got up to see her out of the office. "I hope you and Pete stay well too."

"We will," Pepper assured her, patting her on the arm.

**.**

"You'll never believe what I just found out!" Pete, said as he entered his and his wife's hotel room.

"What's that honey?" Sam asked, coming out of the bathroom in a white bathrobe and bare feet, her toothbrush was in one hand and toothpaste in another.

"I said that you're never going to believe what I just found out!" Pete repeated, smiling broadly.

"Try me," Sam suggested.

Pete took a deep breath. "Patrick's seein' someone!"

Sam's face lit up. "_Oh!?_ And who's he seeing, Pete?"

"_Pepper."_

Sam's smile got even wider if that were even possible. "You mean _Agent Teresa Lisbon_?"

"The very one!" Pete answered, smiling at her in return. "I mean, I _always _knew that she was sweet on him from the very first time we were introduced."

"Yes," Sam agreed. "But I think he was too, it was the way he looked at her even then. And then he did send her letters for those two years he was out of the country, don't forget _that_. He risked getting found out and arrested for _her_."

Pete nodded. "There was that. Well, now they're together and he seems happier than he has been in a while."

"Good. He needs to move on," Sam answered as she started to go back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for her day. "It's been a while since he lost Angela. I didn't want him to be alone the rest of his life and Pepper probably knows him a lot better than anyone else that he'll ever meet."

Pete followed her and watched as she started to brush her teeth. "I should have told you that he's still wearing his wedding ring."

Sam frowned, toothbrush in her mouth. She spit in the sink and looked at Pete warily. _"Why?"_

He shrugged. "I don't know _why_, I didn't ask him. I did tell him that he should take it off though."

"And?"

"He brushed me off," Pete answered. "I think he knows he has a good thing, he won't mess it up. Maybe he needs to take baby steps, like you said; it's been a while since he's been with anyone. Lord knows it has to be hard transitioning from being alone to being with somebody. I'm just glad it isn't me."

Sam beamed. "I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy," she said.

"Don't be too hard on him, honey," Pete replied.

"Don't you worry, I won't be. I'm just going to remind him that he shouldn't screw it up," Sam answered, rinsing off her toothbrush and putting the travel cap back on it. "There's nothing wrong with a friendly little shove, is there?"

"As long as it's a _little _shove," Pete said.

"It will be," Sam assured him, picking up the matching skirt and jacket that Patrick had purchased for her part in his con to save the FBI director and his wife from having their reputations damaged by his self-seeking ex-boss.

There would be time to tell him what was what later.

**.**

The next summer, they came to see her and Pete when the carnival was in California.

Sam was very pleased to see that Patrick had replaced his wedding ring with a silver one that matched the one on Teresa's left ring finger.

She was almost happy enough to let it slide that she and Pete hadn't been invited to their wedding.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

**This was inspired by getting to see Pete's reaction to Jane and Lisbon, I wanted to see what Sam would say. And then I got to thinking, maybe she knew all the time. So, fueled on nothing but hazelnut iced coffee and being by myself at Starbucks for three hours, this was born. I hope you'll tell me your thoughts! I'll have another installment in this story out soon.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 1/30/2015_**


End file.
